


King and prince

by Hellarn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa/Elias, Gay Romance, Genderbend Elsa, Genderbending, Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Hans is Dum Dum, Helsa Valentine's Day 2021 (Disney), I Tried, M/M, Magic, Minor Helsa, Romance, Short One Shot, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: Hans wants to belong somewhere. His surprise is when he finds his happiness in the presence of King Elias of Arendell.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	King and prince

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's me again. Perhaps my grammar gets better. Now I have two editors program to help. Grammarly and ProWritingAid. I will be happy for your kudos and coment.

Southern Islands was not an enormous country. The entire kingdom extended over one large island and five small ones. They built a capital city in the Middle age. But that's not what our story's about. Our story begins with a king who had 13 sons...

"Hans, get up!" Hans lifted his head. He looked confusedly around him. He's been falling asleep in this place a lot lately. Mostly he went to read one of the historical stories or fairy tales. He always read until his eyes glazed and he fell asleep. Now one of his older brothers was standing over him. Brother number four, Daniel. Daniel had more important things to do that day than waking up his incompetent sibling. "You're supposed to go to the throne room," Daniel said, leaving the room. No good morning, Hans? How did you sleep, little brother? If Hans wanted any kindness from his brothers, he would have to get a magic fairy, for he was invisible to them.

The king was old and therefore he abdicated and gave his kingdom to his eldest son. The other five sons were barons on the islands that belonged to the kingdom. Daniel was the commander of the guards, and this function suited him perfectly. His brother number six Arnold was Commander of the Navy. The other two brothers who stayed with him at this castle spent every day at balls or casinos. The entire kingdom knew that Prince Herold owed many to every nobleman in the world. Leonard liked wine and beautiful women. Hans walked down a long corridor on the walls were hanging portraits of his brothers. He came to his portrait, which was at the end of the hall. "Who am I?" he asked himself. "What am I supposed to do?" Hans felt purposeless, like a speck of dust among the huge fluffy hairs. He tried to be like his brothers and earn some respect, or at least a friendly word. Yet, he got nothing. Never. Eventually, he stopped hoping. The only hope for the young prince was to marry a princess or queen from a foreign kingdom. The major problem was that his brother Vincent wouldn't let him go anywhere on any diplomatic missions or visit. "I'd rather send Rodrigo my diplomat. You? Don't make me laugh, little brother. The pigs learn to fly first before you will do something like that." He locked himself in his room and broke three vases before he calmed his breath.

Hans courted ladies of all positions, from different parts of the world. However, every princess seemed uninteresting to him. Every time he talked to one of them, he had to pretend to be interested in every topic she was talking about. His charm and status ensured at least partial success with women. Some women found his status as the youngest prince, who had about a 0.01% chance of becoming king, banal. He wanted to feel important and that he belonged between the castle walls where he grew up. "Everyone is special. My little Johannes." his mother used to say as he sat on her lap as a five-year-old. Who could know that she was going to die two years later? It devastated his father. He refused to talk to anyone for four years.

Those days were over, and he was standing before the throne on which his brother sat. "You finally wake up." Vincent was grumpy, his hair was untidy, and his whole physical condition told him he didn't sleep all night. "I just wanted to let you know we will have a visitor this afternoon." Hans tilted his head curiously. "Who's visiting us?"

"King Elias of Arendelle and his sister Princess Anna of Arendelle. Elias' coronation took place two weeks ago. Now he visits others, kingdoms. His visit is diplomatic."

"Well, Your Majesty and..."

"I expect you to behave exemplarily. If you're asked anything, you'll answer briefly. No show of, do you understand?!"

"Forgive me, brother, but tell this to Leonard and Herold. Not me." Vincent looked down at Hans with a stern look. "That's all. You're free to go."

Arendelle. Hans opened one of the history books. "Albania, Arabia..." Arendelle–Kingdom in the north. The surface is mostly mountainous. The main trading materials: ice, stone and wood. - Hans read all the information about the kingdom. "Well, well, who's here?" Hans dropped the book on the ground. Because of the beautiful outdoor weather, Hans read in the garden. Now, however, he found it was probably a mistake, for the book he was reading was now lying in the mud. "We'll have a visitor." Herold sat next to his brother. "How do you think they’ll be dressed? What will Princess Anne look like? I hope she has big breasts." Herald's eyes shone with enthusiasm as if candles were lit in them. He probably sniffed some cocaine this morning. "Hans, you don't know how much I'm looking forward to this. I have to prepare myself."

"Herald, why did you come to me?"

"Little brother, haven't you heard what they said about King Elias and the Princess? Of course, you don't know! When you lay in books or talk to girls most of the day." Hans rolled his eyes. "Thirteen years the kingdom has been closed, and no one knows why." Hans knew this, because of the book he was reading. The prince picked up the book and went to return it to the library. Herold accompanied him. Immediately afterwards, the chief servant told the two princes to appear in the courtyard. King Elias and his sister were due to appear soon.

Hans stood in the courtyard in his white suit. His six brothers were standing beside him. After an hour, a carriage arrived, from which a girl who could have been eighteen years old, got out. _She must be Princess Anna_. Anna was tall and her hair was red. Her eyes were full of excitement. Everything around her was brand new. She couldn't believe she had persuaded her brother to visit the neighbouring kingdom. Anna wore a green dress with a black corset. Anna has greeted every prince. Hans took Anna's hand and gave her a small kiss on her fingers. Princess blushed with embarrassment. "She’s pretty, isn't she?" whispered Herald to Hans. "I'm sure she's single." Hans did not comment on his brother's remark. A tall man with blond hair stepped out of the carriage. His eyes were light blue, and he was much paler than his sister. Hans' breath stopped. Elias of Arendelle wears a light blue suit that shone in the sunlight.

The young king's eyes were full of sadness, or maybe it was uncertainty. Hans felt as if time had stopped around him. There was nothing around him, only this king from the north stood in the centre of his universe. Hans felt a sharp pain in his hip. Herold struck his stomach with his elbow. Hans was about to yell at his brother. However, he noticed that King Elias was standing in front of him. Hans bowed. "Greetings, Your Majesty. My name is Hans." The King of Arendelle bowed, too. "I am King Elias II. from Arendelle.” At that moment Hans felt him lose the solid ground beneath his feet. Before he knows it, the young prince was on the ground. His six brothers looked in his direction and there was contempt in their faces. Lovely male laughter echoed into the atmosphere. Elias covered his mouth with his hand, but he still couldn't resist a loud display of his amusement. Even his laughter sounded sweet. Hans got up. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"There's no need, prince." Said King with a smile on his face. After that, the king went to the castle. Hans' eyes watched him all the way. Where did that feeling come from? Why now and why with this king? Hans always courted the ladies, though men seemed more reasonable to him. He also sometimes felt as if some men attracted him. However, he could never define this feeling, and growing up with brothers who were only interested in female proportion did not help him much. That’s why Hans stayed away and tried nothing. And because.

  * Loving a person of the same sex in the Kingdom of the Southern Isles is punishable by imprisonment or treatment in a psychiatric facility.



His brothers also went to the castle. "Hans." The prince turned to Vincent, who looked like a raging bull. "Don't you remember what I told you?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"So, you're sorry?" Vincent slap Hans across his face. "Don’t embarrass me like that again! Now go to your room. I don't want to see your face again until tomorrow." Hans had already tried to object, but Vincent's eyes, which were full of lightning, persuaded him to step aside. So Hans went to his room. He washed his face in cold water. Why does he feel like his heart's about to jump out of his body? Why does he feel like a thousand butterflies are flying in his stomach? He was cold right away, and then he was warm again. His senses were toying with him, and he didn't know what to do with those feelings?! "Everyone is special. My little Johannes." His mother used to say.

The sun was shining on his face. Hans was lying on a blanket under a tall oak tree. He listened to the bird's twittering and the whispering of grass. The young prince loved moments like these, relaxing outside the high walls of the castle. He was fine here in a small meadow. King Elias was only with them for the second day, and Hans stared at the King several times. His brothers noticed nothing. Why would they deal with the behaviour of their youngest brother, who was useless? Hans clenched his fists. Herold and Leonard courted Anna by telling her many jokes. Vincent was talking to Elias about politics and kingship. Elias answered confidently. Sometimes he drew something in the air with his fingers. At that moment Hans noticed the king was wearing light blue gloves. Gloves have always been part of the suit attire. He also wore a pair of white gloves, but it was this pair of blue gloves that caught his eye. Hans got up and went back to the castle. He was walking through the garden when he noticed King Elias, who was standing by a tall oak tree. Elias watched the bird's nest in the treetop. "It's a thrush. Every year they build their nests on this oak." Elias jerk with himself. He didn't know that anyone else was with him. Hans stood next to the king. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here. Your Highness." Elias didn't seem happy; he was probably tired of dealing with his eldest brother. "You have a beautiful castle. It's bigger than the one we have in Arendelle." Hans tried to read from the king's face his emotional state, but he didn’t succeed. Elias’s face was stony. "Princess Anne likes it here."

"Anna always wanted to visit unknown lands and places. I'm glad I could fulfil her wish." They stood next to each other in complete silence, watching as the birds feed their youngling. Elias had a little conversational experience, he only talked to Anna or his servants. Now he had to talk about politics with a man who was frowning constantly. "Prince Hans, could you tell me? Why doesn't your brother smile?" a strange question. "Vincent has such character. He takes his role as ruler seriously. Plus, he works all day and night." That would explain the king's yawning in the middle of his speech and his tired eyes. "Do you like animals?"

"We have horse stables at home." Hans motioned to Elias to follow him. They both made it to the stables. Hans stopped at one stall, where a yellow horse with a white mane stood. "Hello Sitron, how are you, my friend?" Hans greeted his animal friend and stroked him. "Is that your horse?"

"Yes. I got Sitron as a birthday gift from my mother. She gave him to me exactly at eight o'clock."

"You have an excellent memory."

"She died the next day." Elias realized he had touched on a very delicate subject. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. As far as I know, your father and mother died at sea. That means you know what it's like to lose part of your family." Hans picked up half an apple and feed Sitron. "Do you want to feed him?" Elias picked up a piece of apple and offered it to the horse. Sitron ate the apple with one gulp. Elias stroked the animal on the head and then on the neck. "Would you like to ride on him?"

"I don't know if that's appropriate..."

"Not at all! Consider it as a friendly gift." Anna was the only person he could call a friend, but she was his sister, except for her Elias had no friends yet. "Thank you." Hans led Sitron out into the courtyard and saddled him up himself. He always liked to take care of Sitron's things and comfort. So, it was no wonder the saddle glistened with cleanliness. Elias got on a horse and ran a few laps with him. “You have a splendid horse, prince," said Elias, as he came down from Sitron. "Thank you, I train with him nearly every day. You can call me Hans."

"All right, Hans." Elias smiled. Hans tried to find an explanation for his feelings in the books, but he only discovered that: He fell in love with the King of Arendelle. This time, he suppressed his feelings. He didn't even know if Elias felt the same way. - _Don't be naïve, Hans. King Elias will marry a wealthy princess who will ensure the continuation of his blood and the crown that will come to the head of his descendants. You'll be happy if he allowed you to call him a friend._ "Elias!" Anna ran out of the door and excitedly showed her brother a packet of candy. "Try these pralines, they're fantastic." Anna's face was red, and her footsteps were clumsy. "Anna, have you been drinking?" the princess looked at her brother in confusion. "No, I just had a packet of pralines." She laughed and turned around several times. When Has saw the bag of chocolate pralines, he immediately realized what happened to Anna "I'm afraid, Elias, that your sister ate rum pralines." Elias’s eyes popped open. He supported Anna so she wouldn't fall. "Come on, little brother... Do you have to be such a cold-hearted? Can we build a snowman?" She laughed. "Anna, you're not yourself. I'll take you to your room." Elias took his sister's hand and dragged her forcedly to the castle. "Excuse my sister's behaviour. Thank you. That you let me ride your horse." Hans nodded and smiled. "It's all right. Have a good day, Your Highness." Hans was now alone outside with his horse. "Oh Sitron, what am I supposed to do? If Elias were a woman, my situation would be easier. Right?" However, Sitron did not answer his owner.

The King of Arendelle stood by the window in the study of the King of the Southern Isles. The King was just signing a state regulation on his desk. He's been doing this for 20 minutes. Elias would much rather be with Anna in the library or the garden right now. But his sister was probably in town. She doesn’t like to sit in the palace she rather ran on the main square or in meadows. Elias smiled to himself. If his sister was happy, he was happy, too. In the courtyard stood a couple of soldiers who practised close combat, bow shooting, combat with shields on targets. Among the unknown faces, the king recognized the face of King Vincent's youngest brother. Prince Hans had always been nice to him, and he treated Anna the same way, but his behaviour could be fake. After all, Anna was when she could choose her future husband. All people with unclear intentions could have used this factor. Yet, there was something strange about Hans, maybe it was his green eyes or his voice. Hans trained in the courtyard with a sword. He thought out his movements.

Elias no longer intends to waste his energy on an uninteresting king. He left the room and went to the training grounds. But he didn't find anyone there. So he went back inside. After five minutes of searching, he noticed that one door was ajar. In this room, which served for fencing tournaments or other weapons-related sports, Hans practised his combat posture. A Parry, attack, block. Over the years Hans has learned the fighting tactics from his 12 brothers by watching them during the fight. Suddenly, the big armour collapsed to the ground with a rumble. Hans looked at the door where King Elias was standing. "I'm sorry, I just bump into it and..."

"You don't have to apologize. The armour has been through worse situations than this. Trust me." That calmed Elias down. He walked around the room looking at the murals. "Hans, you have twelve brothers. Can you tell me why only you and six of your brothers live in the castle?" Only a fool wouldn't notice that five princes were missing. "As you know, Your Majesty. The Southern Isles have five smaller islets. It is these islets that need their lords, or leaders, to take care of them." Elias came to a portrait that was hanging in the room's corner. The portrait of a woman with black hair. "Who is this?"

"This is Eleanor. She was Vincent's wife."

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself." Elias didn't expect such an answer. He looked at Hans, expecting that the prince laughs at any moment, but Hans's face remained as bland and sweet as before. Sweet, wait, what? "Do you train often?" Elias changed the subject quickly. "Yes, but I much prefer to read books in the library." Elias also liked to read. So, he talked about his favourite book and Hans listened to him.

"Would you like to try?" Elias looked at the sword. The last time, he tried to practice fencing, was with his father. However, then he panicked and covered the entire room with ice. He hasn't touched a sword after that. "I don’t know. I haven't held a sword in my hand for a long time." Hans handed Elias his wooden sword. Elias brandished with a sword in the air for a while. Hans couldn't stop himself from laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Forgive me, Elias. They taught me how to fight almost from a child, and that's why..."

"Not every man can be a warrior from birth. Some use their words to fight." Elias said proudly and straightened up. "That's right. I bet you're a brilliant speaker."

"Yes, I am."

"But what if..." And that's when Hans jumped closer to Elias and point his wooden sword at his neck. "Someone's going to strike?" Elias raised his sword, “So, I'm going to defend myself.” They both fought. Hans deliberately did not use any sly tactics. However, Elias turned out to be much more professed in combat than he had acknowledged. His experience caused Elias's Viking blood, which probably circulated in his veins. Hans held out his leg, and Elias tripped over it, but before he could hit the ground, the prince grabbed his hand and took off his glove. Hans laughed as Elias turned his head on him. "That wasn't fair," Elias remarked and rose. Elias looked at his exposed hand. "My glove! Please give it to me." his request was told in a tone that raised Hans’s concern. "Is something wrong?" Hans came closer. "No, don't come any closer!” Elias pressed his hand to his chest. "Of course, Elias. I was just joking, nothing more! If I offend you..." Hans wanted to grab Elias by the shoulder to reassure the king of his good intentions. "I said no!!!” Elias exclaimed, and at that moment, with his hand, he conjured two ice walls with spikes that were pointing at the prince. It shocked Hans; he'd seen nothing like this before. So, he dropped a blue glove on the ground, then he slowly retreated to the door. Elias put on his glove, and with regular deep exudations, tried to control his fear. "You control magic?" Elias, however, was in no mood to answer questions. "Forgive me for losing control. As part of our friendship, I hope I can ask you to keep quiet about what has just happened. Don't mention it in front of Anna or your brothers. Can I count on you, Hans?" He couldn’t say no to a man who looked like a hunted animal. "I swear it'll stay between us." Elias nodded and went to his room. From that moment on, there was a strange tension between them. Hans tried his best to convince Elias of his loyalty, but the king preferred to avoid him.

Music was now playing in the main hall. Vincent threw an enormous ball, his brothers danced. Leonard was drunk at one of the dining tables. Herold sat at the game table where he played cards for money. Hans danced with Anna several times. She told him enthusiastically about her homeland and the life she had led. "One day, my brother started ignoring me. He locks up in his room and doesn't let anyone in." Anna sighed unhappily. "My two brothers ignored my existence for over five years." He and Anna had a lot in common. She was a friendly person. Hans went out onto the balcony and looked at the garden, which was full of fireflies. The moon shone in the sky, and the owls hooted. The prince sat down on the balcony railing. If he should choose his future wife, he would choose Anna, because she has a good heart. Hans sipped wine from his glass. Tonight was a warm, only gentle breeze that ruffled Hans' hair. Suddenly he noticed he wasn't alone. Elias stood in the garden, looking at the moon. "Aren't you having fun?" Elias turned to the prince. "I don't like crowd events. I'm just getting used to them." He stood next to the king and watched the stars. Hans then told Elias about all the constellations he knew. "I'm sorry that I was avoiding you like that. It wasn't very mature of me."

“It's all right."

"Now I know I can trust you. If you'd wanted to, you'd have told your brother everything that happened between us a long time ago."

"Honestly, Vincent doesn't control my life. I'm the one who controls it." Elias couldn't understand how this man could get into a family that constantly humiliated and ignored him. He couldn't imagine treating Anna that way. Despite his family, Hans was an excellent listener. Elias could talk to him about almost everything. "Can you dance?" blue eyes looked up at the windows. "No, I can’t." Hans just smiled. He took Elias' hand. "Then I'll teach you." Elias looked at their united hands in shock. "The other hand will come around the waist." Elias obeyed. Soon they were both dancings around fruit trees.

The moon was just right above the castle. The ball ended an hour ago. Elias and Hans were still sitting on the balcony talking about many things. "My mother used to teach me how to knit." Hans laughed. " She probably assumed she was going to have a daughter. I don't regret it, at least now I can fix holes in my cloaks." Elias looked up at the sky, at the memory of his mother. "Every time she put us to bed, she'd sing us a lullaby." The stars shone, and Elias felt as if they were near the ground. All he had to do was reach out and pluck one star from the sky. "Ever since I was a little kid, I've been able to conjure ice. But then…" Elias paused. "I like your abilities. I wish I could do magic, too. At least I could prove to my brothers that I am worthy of their attention." Hans turned to Elias, who looked at him with a worried expression. "There's no need to prove anything to people who aren't worth it." He whispered. "Thank you for a nice evening, Hans. I appreciate it, but it's too late. I'll go to my chambers. Good night." Hans watched as Elias’ tall figure move away from him. It seemed as if he discovered one of the great mysteries of the human soul.

Hans was walking around the greenhouse. "They import this flower from Africa." He pointed to a flower with purple petals. Elias looked at her. Today, instead of dealing with boring business, he spends his time with Hans. The prince showed him around the city, and now he was showing him the royal greenhouse. "I didn't know that lemons could have grown in a greenhouse." Elias pointed to an immature fruit. "What do you want to do in the future?"

"I'm afraid that there is no future for me, my friend." That surprised Elias. "Why?"

"My brothers won't let me leave or just try anything. I wish to travel around the world, bet some experience from adventures."

"Maybe your brothers want to marry you off."

"Let them try it! Leonard and Herold don't have wives yet. They're the ones who must merry before me."

“So, you don't want to get married?" Hans grabbed a peppermint leaf between his fingers. He smelled it.,"Maybe, one day I will." Elias found it sad for someone so graceful. "So, is there someone in your life? Who is close to your heart?" Hans was reluctant to answer because he was afraid of how Elias would react. At worst, he will reject you. "Yes, there's someone like that." He might have suspected it. Of course that Hans had a loved one. Which was expected, given how good looking he was. "She must be a lucky woman." That's where Elias was wrong. "It is someone you know."

"If you're thinking of getting engaged with my sister. Then I can tell you you must earn my blessing first. We don't quite know you yet, Hans. How do I know you won't try to stab Anna?" Hans laughed at that. After a while, Elias laughed too. Hans leaned against Elias's hand. King looked him in the eyes. "Anna may be pretty, but she's not the one who stole my heart." Elias heard his wild heartbeat. They were close together. Prince’s green eyes were full of sincerity and tenderness that he had not seen in anyone for a long time. Elias didn't realize what he was doing. He leaned closer and kissed the prince on his lips.

He immediately pulled away in shock. What's got into him? He was about to apologize for his actions, but Hans' hand grasped his palm and then kissed him on the forehead. This was a dream. Their lips met again. Was this action bad? To hell with all the rules. If there was love, it was not just a priority for one couple, but for many couples that existed in the world. They both rested their foreheads on each other, leaving the scent around the growing flowers to fill their nostrils. "Thank you." Elias opened his eyes slowly. He didn't understand why Hans was thanking him. However, he felt happiness. Both the king and the prince were so caught up in their activities that they did not notice that they were not alone. From a nearby bush, watched the couple, Prince Leonard.

Herold was lying on a sofa, looking up at the ceiling. Yesterday, he lost a lot of money and ate his stash of hallucinogen mushrooms. Leonard crashed into the room and collapsed on the carpet, which was in front of the fireplace. "Herold," Leonard called out to his brother, but he didn't answer. "Herald, I just saw something strange."

"Strange?" Daniel asked, who had just entered the door. Herold looked at his brother without interest, while Leonard shook with fear. "Go on, Leonard." Leonard stood up. "I saw how..." he paused. Daniel sat down. "Hans got a kiss." Daniel laughed. "That's nothing shocking."

"But he kissed a man." There was silence in the room, interrupted by the laughter of the lying prince. "Dude, we got purple cats on the ceiling." Daniel nodded helplessly. "Leonard, are you drunk again? I am telling you: You're going to drink yourself to death someday." Leonard raised his hand. "I swear on all the barrels in the vineyard, that I'm sober today. I know what I saw..."

"They were just your delusions." Daniel got up and left.

Hans was not sincerely looking forward to having to say goodbye to his lover. Elias had already spent two weeks in the Southern Isles, it was time for him to return to his kingdom. This worried Hans the most. Elias looked out the window at the garden where Hans was standing. He didn't want to leave. Mostly because of him. He must have found out why the red-haired prince likes him. "Can I add something to our contract?" Vincent looked at Elias with a pen in his hand. "Without a doubt, of course." Elias picked up a pen and wrote something to the document.

Hans went from one end of the garden to the other. Ever since he and Elias kissed, he's always met the King in inconspicuous places, for example, in an old gazebo. Most of the time they talked, but they also gave each other a few passing kisses on the forehead or the mouth. It made Hans feel like the biggest criminal. "We don't punish something like that in Arendelle. Love is love, no matter if the cat loves a dog or a pig loves a goat." Elias once said, when they were both sitting by the pond. "My father took an example from the most powerful country in Europe, England." That's when they both laughed ironically. "Looks like the thrush family's flown away." Hans turned, in front of the oak tree stood Elias. Hans approached him. "When do you leave?"

“Probably in two days." Elias looked at his hands. He was still wearing gloves. Then he slowly took them off. "When I was a little boy, my father used to say to me, "Conceal, don't feel, don‘t let it show. I'm tired of it." He opened his hand. The gloves fell to the ground. "Whenever I was with my sister, I felt happy. Now I'm happy with you. I feel like fear can't take me down." Elias raised his hand in the air. "I've been hiding my powers for a long time. Now it's time to Let it go." Elias created a bird from ice that opened its wings and fly to the sky. Then the ice bird sat on Hans' shoulder. He watched the flying creature in complete amazement, just as a small child looks at fireflies. The bird flew away.

Hans looked after a bird before it disappeared from his sight. His gaze returned to the King of Ice and Snow. Elias was smiling. He finally felt like himself. He couldn't believe that he'd been afraid of his abilities for so long. It wasn't until friendship and love helped him realize what was stronger than fear in the world. He kissed Hans with enthusiasm. Thanks to his happiness Elias conjure a small cloud above them, from which it snowed. However, someone saw their act. Daniel had to pinch his arm to make sure what he saw wasn't a dream. It was true. Hans was kissing a man. Hans, as a prince, was supposed to honour his family. Didn't he know the law? Hans lost his way, but Daniel will help his brother. He must cure him.

Hans returned to his room, where two guards were waiting for him. They catch the young prince and handcuffed him. "What's the meaning of this?" cried Hans angrily. "Don't worry, little brother." Said Daniel, who approached Hans and grabbed his shoulders. Then he looked into his eyes. "Brother, You're sick. “He whispered. “Don‘t be afraid I am here to help you. We'll cure you."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly healthy, Daniel." The guard commander no longer listened. The guards took Hans to the dungeon. “I am sorry, brother, but this is for the good name of our family. You'll thank me one day. “Daniel looked on the empty bed. In the prison, they strapped Hans to a chair. They attached a huge iron device to his head. An electric current passed through this device, which then acted on the human body. It was an electroshock treatment, doctors identified this method as an effective treatment technique.

Elias looked around the dock with concern. Where was he? Hans wouldn't let Elias leave without saying goodbye. What if something happened to him? "Elias. The ship is ready," said Anna. "Captain, please wait a moment." Elias got off the ship. Only Hans‘ brothers stood on the pier, and they had an innocent smile on their faces as if the situation not affected them. "Your Majesty, where is your youngest brother?" Vincent looked around. "I'm afraid my brother overslept." Elias didn't believe it. "Tell me the truth, King Vincent!" The King looked at Daniel. "King Elias. Hans broke one of our laws. He should have been executed, but we gave him a milder sentence." Elias was horrified, and then he got mad. "Did you throw your own brother into castle sanatorium?" Neither of them responded. “May I at least know why?“

“We saw Hans during the forbidden act.“

"What family are you? How can you even call yourself brothers? Brothers support each other, they love each other. If you loved your brother and cared about him, you wouldn't punish him for his feelings!" Elias raised his hand to the sea. He made an ice horse out of the seawater. Anna cried in surprise. Elias ride on his magical horse to the castle.

Hans could only see the darkness. He heard the dripping of water, felt a chilly wind on his chest. He tried to get up. Suddenly, a light appeared in the darkness. Hans saw a man with white hair who looked like an angel. "Hans?" prince smiled at his angel. He came to rescue him from his pain. The previous day, the doctors let a lot of electricity into his body. They bathed him several times a day in cold water, beat him up and yelled at him and damaged his brain. "Hans?" The voice sounded desperate. The man reached out to him. Prince blinked several times before realizing who was in front of him. "Elias." He whispered. They messed his memories up, and most of them were missing, but he still recognized the man he loved. Elias hugged him with tears in his eyes. With the help of his horse, he took Hans to the harbour. "Captain, take the prince to quarters." The captain nodded. "What are you doing?" the king asked, furious. "I am just using the condition set out in the agreement about political neutrality."

"What are you talking about?" Elias straightened up. "As part of our treaty, I have added the following to our agreement: As a King, I can bring a counsellor to my kingdom. I, therefore, choose Prince Hans as my advisor and diplomatic representative of the Southern Isles."

"Our brother is a criminal."

"Maybe here, yes. However, now the prince is on my ship, which means the laws of my kingdom apply to him." The king knew Elias was bluffing, but he did not want to risk a war with a man who could conjure up an ice horse. Maybe it's for the best. Hans will disappear from the kingdom and their lives. No one will associate Hans with their family name. Daniel wanted to object, but Vincent stopped him with his hand. And So, the ship left the port.

Hans needed a cane so he could walk. Elias house Hans in the south wing to keep the prince close. Hans had blackouts, most likely because of his “Treatment“ in the Southern Isles. Sometimes It happened to him he forgot what had happened the previous day. Other times, he even forgot which year it was. Despite these difficulties, Elias has not lost his love for this man. Almost every night Elias would sit on the balcony with Hans and watch the night sky. They were both talking about the stars. Elias didn't know if Hans would remember any of their conversations the next day. The only thing he knew was that as long as they loved each other, they'd overcome all obstacles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, BTW this is not my first gay fiction, but is the first witch I share with others.


End file.
